dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Side
Dark Side is the eighth level in the episode Lunar Apocalypse in the game Duke Nukem 3D. Summary Continuing on from where Lunar Reactor left off. Duke will now be exploring an entirely different section of the space station altogether. He will be traveling on a few different trains in this level to get to the various areas such as what appears to be an experimentation facility, a computer core and a large section of the moon. The sector before the three train stations appears to be outside; Duke will have to go through that sector a few times to go to the different train stations. Duke even gets to board the Overlord's Alien Ship and explore a section of it by going through a Monolith towards the end of the level. Secrets # When first go into the room at the courtyard near the start of the level, you will see a wall straight ahead of you with a computer bank. Go there and open it. It will reveal two Atomic healths. Go in there to grab the healths and get the first secret. # When you go through the "Alpha Transport" door, you will see a switch and a crack in the wall right inside the door. Blow up the crack.The resultant room behind the crack will reveal an slimer egg and some health, as well as a Devastator. Go in there to collect these items and the second secret. # After you cross the room after the Alpha Transport train, you will have a choice of going left, right, or straight. The proper way out of the level is to the left, but if you go to the right, you will see a couple of water tanks with a shrinker weapon in one of them. To the right is a hidden wall. Open up that wall and head in.Once inside, there is an elevator you use to take up. Once up there, you need to take out several l troopers and some slimer eggs. Passing through this hallway will give you the third secret of the level. You can also get into the water towers from up here, one of which contained the shrinker you saw earlier.You can actually get up here from the other side where the other two water towers are, as you will find out if you head out of the room that way. # When you first enter the Gamma Quadrant transport, you will see a computer screen next to the train call switch. The computer screen on the wall contains a secret compartment behind it.Go over and "use" the wall, it will open, revealing a shrinker, as well as two tripmines. Pick them up to collect the fourth secret. # When you pass across the second train in the Gamma Transport area, you will go down an elevator . At the bottom of the elevator is a door and a vent.Take the vent, and follow the path behind it. It will leave you near an area where you can choose to go left or right - both ways into slime. You will want to take the left path into the room with four babes.Go into this room, and look up on one of the walls, and you will see a crack.Blow up the crack, and crawl through the rubble, and you will come across three sets of pipebombs. Take them to get the fifth secret. # The sixth secret is in an odd place. The third and final train is the way to the final secret. When you are in the train, and start down the tracks to the other side, you need to do something you wouldn't normally do. Lean up against the entrance point of the train. Keep doing this, and you will pass a hole in the wall. Because you were leaning on the door, you will exit the train and end up in a room off the side of the train tracks. This will give you the sixth secret.Also in this room is a trooper and a couple of Atomic healths. Once you are done exploring this area, you will want to go back through the teleport at the far end of the room. It will drop you out a vent back to where the train was when you got on it. This is actually a secondary way into this area - you can jetpack up the vent if you happen to notice it. If you exit the room and go back out on the train tracks and stay there, you will eventually get electrocuted and die # The seventh and final secret contains the way to the second secret level. The exit to the secret level itself is not the seventh secret, that is just in the same area as the secret. Look to the upper left hand side of the wall when you first arrive via the monolith and you should see a crack on the upper section of the wall blast it and jump up into and you'll be given the seventh secret and the exit that leads to Lunatic Fringe. You can either go to the secret level or jump down again to go to the normal exit Trivia * This is the only level in the game where Duke actually walks on the Moon's bare surface. * Duke Nukem will see two dead Pig Cops in this level, and one is on a table which the aliens appear to have been experimenting on. ** These corpses are also the only time Pig Cops appear in Lunar Apocalypse, because Pig Cops are mutated humans, not actual aliens. * Space Suits can be seen in this level; they were originally intended to be an item in the game that Duke would use to survive in the vacuum of space but when the concept was dropped they were used for decoration purposes instead. There was also originally supposed to be different gravity when Duke got outside I.E Duke would be able to jump further. Despite these changes; interestingly the decompression chamber still remains in the level. Easter eggs * There is a reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey towards the end of the level, where a monolith shaped like a large black rectangle can be found. Duke goes through this to be teleported to the last section of the level. In the rooms with the Monolith, Ligeti's Requiem can be heard in the background. Tips/tricks * If the player has a Jet Pack they can fly straight over the wall in the courtyard to the bridge that leads to the Gamma Transport and skip going to the Alpha Transport sections altogether which could be beneficial to the player if they want to save time as they wouldn't need the Blue Access Card from the Alpha Transport Path if they have a Jet Pack. Alternatively they can also jump up the wall too but it does require a bit of timing and then jump to the gamma transport bridge. Being able to jump up the wall was most likely a glitch. Screenshots eduke32 2018-10-23 18-08-51-434.png eduke32 2018-10-23 18-09-21-685.png eduke32 2018-10-23 18-10-06-538.png eduke32 2018-10-23 18-10-45-241.png eduke32 2018-10-23 18-10-50-971.png eduke32 2018-10-23 18-11-48-784.png 225140_2013-05-21_00021.png eduke32 2018-10-23 18-14-11-383.png Image:Darkside_Drones.jpg Image:Darkside_Tower.jpg 225140 2013-05-21 00012.png eduke32 2018-10-23 18-25-35-923.png 225140_2013-05-21_00025.png 2014-03-03_00012.jpg eduke32 2018-10-23 18-26-02-816.png eduke32 2018-10-23 18-27-34-863.png Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels